The Ninth Morn
by saragator
Summary: Pitch was gone, blown up inside a box of his own making. But Man in Moon had yet another message to deliver, one that could be taken as either good or bad; depending on how you looked at it. Also, that's not the only thing standing in my way. A new spirit has risen, and I only have until the Ninth Morn to defeat her. [Sequel to Starting Over]
1. A New Light

**The Ninth Morn**

1-A New Light

For once in his three hundred year life, Jack Frost was out of breath.

Never has it taken this long to fly over to the Tooth Palace. He couldn't fly any faster.

"Tooth!" he yelled when he came in sight of the magnificent palace, bursting into her room as she was bustling about telling fairies tooth coordinates. "Tooth, it's come. (F/N). She needs you. Now." He leaned on his staff for support, trying to keep himself balanced as his body tried to knock him to the floor.

Toothiana stopped everything at once, staring at Jack with a mixture of emotions. "By Man in Moon, Jack; you look as if the summer sun sat on you!"

"Never mind that now, Tooth," Jack quipped in between breaths. "You gotta go. I'm gonna head up to North's and tell him to send the auroras."

Tooth placed a firm hand on his shoulder, her sternest face on. "No, Jack. You're tired enough as it is, I'll send Jackie, Amber, and Baby Tooth up together to tell him. You, mister; are coming with me." She grabbed his arm and with her quickest flying ever, began to carry him all the way down to the Frost Cabin at the South Pole, the three mini-tooth fairies previously mentioned flying in the opposite direction.

Jackie, her sister Amber, and their adoptive sister of sorts Baby Tooth flew as fast as they could to the North Pole.

* * *

Nicholas St. North was at his desk, fast asleep with an ice pick in his large hand. One tickle of a fairy feather woke him up however, and the minute he saw the fairies' rushed expressions, sat up wide awake and ready to work.

"It time," he muttered under his breath, standing up and ready to commission. "Make preparations. We got long trip ahead. Phil, stay away from ice, okay?" He made the "I'm watching you" motion at the blushing yeti as he walked out of his room and into the globe room. "A new light," he murmured happily as he pushed down the lever to send out the Northern Lights.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund was in the Warren, goofing about and playing with his boomerang like always. Easter had come and gone; no problems and not even Jack to disturb his holiday.

Jack spent so much time with his wife that Bunnymund was actually starting to miss the frequent teasing and arguing.

There was nothing wrong with that, of course; family does come first, he knew that.

So, when he saw the Northern Lights flickering across the sky; he jumped up quickly, the boomerang yet again whacking him in the head.

"Oh, bloody hell; I really need to stop doin' that," he cursed at himself as he hopped full speed down the tunnel to Antarctica.

_The Ninth Morn has fallen…_

* * *

Sandy had just happened to be finishing up his work in South America when he saw a flash of rainbow fly by his eyes. He immediately recognized it as Tooth, and this was confirmed when she quickly reversed to send him a quick message.

"Sandy, (F/N), Antarctica, now," she stammered, Jack rolling his eyes with his head beside her. Then she continued her fast-paced flight, taking Jack by surprise from the sudden takeoff.

Sandy nodded and saluted, even though the flying tooth fairy was long gone by then. He gathered up his sand, made a golden plane—one of his favorite ships—and took off to the South.

* * *

Everyone landed at the South Pole roughly about the same time, and Jack didn't even take so much as a stumbled landing before rushing back into his house; which has been furnished into a style a little more his own since he first got it.

"I can't believe it's finally happening!" Tooth shouted excitedly. "Oh, it's just going to be so much fun! I wonder what it will be…"

"It's going to be a bit of a nose-biter, I know that for sure," Bunnymund spoke up, acting tough and disdained but really just as excited as Tooth.

"Oh, shut up Bunny; and be proud for the boy," Tooth remarked sharply. "It'll keep him busy at least, and away from you."

"Yeah, but will I be able to stay away from _it_?" he replied, crossing his arms.

North laughed full-heartedly, walking up to meet the remaining Guardians waiting outside for Jack's command. "Oh, Bunny; your view on life crack me up. Of course you won't stay away, no one can! It impossible."

Sandy had an array of images flashing across the top of his head, but no one could really understand him since they were so hyped up in their own thoughts.

"A new light," North murmured when silence had fallen. "Who would've thought?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And wala! Just as I promised! The sequel to Starting Over begins today, coincidentally on the same day I first published Starting Over XD lol So, not much too say for now since this is the first chapter except for the fact that I did not complete the second chapter yet and this coming up month is just riddled with AP exams and other such exams and everything completely tiring... grrr... Good news is, once May is over all this tremendous workload will be too and guess what that means?! More time to write! Woohoo! :D So, this chapter here is a foreshadowing chapter, and I give you that so you won't be lost when I post the second chapter lol XD The second chapter picks up basically where we had left off in the first story, where the honeymoon begins. ;) Anyways, I do not own anything in this story, they all belong to DreamWorks. The only thing I do own is the plot line. :D Alright, good bye-bye for now and allons-y!**


	2. All I Want for Christmas is You

**The Ninth Morn**

2-All I Want for Christmas is You

You decided to let Jack have the pleasure of carrying you all the way home, even though you were perfectly capable of flying on your own.

Honestly, you liked this way a whole lot better.

You both were still in your wedding clothes, but you were flying at such a high altitude, all you had to worry about was the eagles peeking under your dress.

"Hey, Jack," you spoke up shortly after you passed over the equator. "How long do honeymoons last in the spirit world?"

You felt Jack shrug beneath you. "Don't know; there really haven't been marriages before. Most spirits are of the male gender when you think about it."

You took this moment to stop and actually think about what he said. "You know what, you're kind of right, actually."

Jack laughed. "Of course, I'm right. I'm always right."

"No, you're not," you retorted with a smirk.

"Yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Happy wife, happy life!"

"Oh no, you're not going to be one of those kinds of girls now, are you?"

You laughed, laying your head against his back. "Maybe, maybe not."

You could somehow feel that he had rolled his pretty ice-blue eyes, and this caused you to snicker.

"What?" he said in a high-pitched voice, sounding totally innocent as the air steadily grew colder and more comfortable to fly in.

"Nothing," you replied in a sing-song.

"Right…" Jack stretched, even though he had a smile on his face. "_Nothing_."

"Yep, totally," you smirked.

Your home came into view through the snowy clouds, and you got so excited on the fact that this was _your_ home; one that _you_ could take care of and clean up and everything you can do with a house.

You barely remembered your mortal home, in fact; you didn't have any memories from before the first meeting with Jack.

That was most likely due to the fact because Jack had written your memories into a diary, and he didn't know you your entire life.

Thinking further, it was actually kind of _stupid_ for Man in Moon to have _Jack_ write about your mortal memories instead of yourself.

_Oh well,_ you thought. _At least I have memories of Jack, and that's all that matters now._

"We're here," Jack spoke up, interrupting your thoughts.

"Home sweet home," you added, sliding off his back and letting your feet sink into the snow.

"Yep," he replied, popping the "p". He felt a snowball land in the center of his back, followed by incontrollable snickers.

He smirked, dropping his staff and turning around. "Oh no you didn't," he taunted, bending over and creating his own snowball.

"Oh yes I did," you replied, flying up and avoiding his snowball. "And you missed me!"

"Not for long, my little princess!" he added, flying up to meet with you. He quickly grabbed you around the waist, lifting you up and twirling you around in the sky. You laughed; the sensation completely new to you.

Then you smirked. "Last one into the house is yellow snow!"

Jack returned the mischievous grin, letting you go to fly on your own. "It's on."

You laughed loudly as you flew down into the house, stumbling through the pushed open door and nearly landing on your face before Jack caught you.

He laughed, helping you back to your feet. "You beat me, but you didn't do it with grace." He turned you around to show you his cheeky smile.

You grinned and blushed slightly, pulling some of your chocolate brown hair out of your eyes. "I never said I was the spirit of grace now, did I?"

He rolled his eyes, a goofy smile still plastered onto his face. You laughed at his reaction, stepping out of his hold to look around the house. "Well, we certainly can do a little more to the house now; can't we?" you said, twirling your paintbrush with a smirk; even though you were still in your wedding dress.

Jack grinned, his gaze following yours. "Yeah, we can. This looks too much like something North would like anyways."

As you stood there thinking, a newfound feeling washed over your entire body. You smirked again, a fire lighting up in your dark brown eyes.

This was your honeymoon.

The beginning of a new life.

No parents, essentially no rules, and an eternity to live.

You turned back to Jack, and he looked back at you; his expression never changing.

Then, without warning; you pushed him up against the wall with a look full of lust as your tongue peeked out between your teeth.

His beautiful ice-blue eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but they returned to a look most likely matching your own as his arms wrapped around your waist.

Your hands on his shoulders, you leaned up and kissed him hard; right on the lips. He returned with equal force, his arms pulling you in closer as you tilted your head slightly to kiss him at a better angle. The tangy smell of wintergreen and pine filled your nostrils, and it made your head dizzy with emotions to the point where you lost all control of thought.

He licked your bottom lip gently, to which you playfully denied his entrance and jumped up; managing somehow to wrap your legs around his waist to which his response was holding onto your bottom to support you.

You pulled away to breathe, looking straight into his ice-blue eyes, shining with something you couldn't identify but knew would love the result. You pouted slightly, pulling on the shirt of his tuxedo somewhat gently. You leaned forward again, enjoying the shivers you gave Jack as your cool but warm breath blew against his cheeks.

You pulled back again to look him dead in the eye, and with a low but sexy whisper; you said:

"All I want for Christmas… is you."

* * *

**Author's Note: *cat-call whistle* Well... things certainly got heated at the end there, ahem. XD And yes, there's a reason I ended it there. MAJOR HUMONGOUS GIGANTIC WOULDN'T WANT THE DOCTOR WALKING IN SCENE NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. There, successful warning I dare say lol XD So... yeah... lol My first AP exam is next flipping Monday you guys! Gaaahhhh! But then, but then... after that, I can relax. :D No excessive homework and more time to write! Yippee! :D Allons-y! :P So, yeah, y'all can expect what's about to go down in the following chapter, can't guarantee when it's gonna be up though, you know, with AP exams being next week and all... and oh oh oh I'm a licensed driver, I don't know if I mentioned that yet. :D So yeah, don't own Jack Frost, or RotG, they belong to DreamWorks and you belong to yourself XD Now, unto my Pre-Calculus homework! Yay... Alrighty, good bye-bye for now fellow readers. :D**


End file.
